


His Favorite Psychic

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Wait for It... [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: "That's not a very nice way to greet your favorite psychic, now is it?""How do you know I don't know any other psychics?""Even if you did, I'd still be your favorite."





	

After wrapping up a colossal case for the police, Shawn and Gus were celebrating the best way they knew how after basically not sleeping for six weeks straight: nap party.

They gathered up all the food in the psych office, plowed through it all--it only took about twenty minutes to finish it all--and shut all the blinds and turned the sign on the front door to Closed, and finally laid down in hefty sleeping bags for their nap party.

This kind of thing didn't happen very often, they usually just went to Del Taco and then headed to their separate homes. But after dealing with a case of this magnitude for this long, they needed to crash not only as soon as possible, but together, because Shawn always says he sleeps better when he's with someone, doesn't really matter who.

And Gus certainly doesn't mind because even though he'd never admit it, he loves nap parties because he loves his best friend. He loves spending time with him and goofing off, and he loves sleeping, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

———

After waking up approximately 20 hours later, Shawn stretched and stood, cracking all his locked up joints.

Shawn opened the blinds, seeing as it was nearly dark out, and Gus needed to get up anyway, he noticed a familiar car outside the Psych office.

Shawn nudged Gus awake and told him he'd be right back.

Shawn sprinted outside to find a very cute detective sleeping in his car.

He knocked on the window, jolting Lassiter awake. Lassiter proceeded to roll down said window.

"Are you two dimwits finally done sleeping?" Lassiter asked roughly, his voice still covered in sleep.

Shawn smiled slightly at him, "Yeah, I just woke up. Why are you out here?" He asked slyly.

"I just, you know, wanted to make sure you guys didn't sleep too long, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. You took a pretty large beating yesterday." Lassiter now looked concerned.

"It was no big deal. I kicked those guys' asses." Shawn smiled at Lassiter, "You actually didn't. I had to tackle one of them while O'Hara pinned the other to the wall." Lassiter smirked up at Shawn, who was now blushing.

"Well, that's not how I remember it, detective." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't have a very good memory, Spencer." Lassiter cocked his eyebrow.

Shawn wondered briefly if this was what flirting with Lassie was like.

"I gotta go. Gus and I have some independent cases to close." Shawn started to walk away, "But, thanks again for saving us, Lassie." He winked, and sprinted back inside.

Lassiter wondered briefly if that was Spencer's way of "flirting".

———

The next day, Shawn and Gus were driving toward the police station to receive their check from Chief Vick, and Shawn was in the mood to vent.

"I think it would be helpful if you actually told me who this mystery person was. If you like them so much, I feel like I need to know if I'll be the best man at your wedding any time soon." 

Shawn tisked, then said, "Man, you know if I could tell you, I would. There's too many reasons that I can't. Not yet, at least." 

"Okay, but if it falls through, you're still gonna tell me, right?" Gus asked.

"Of course." Shawn replied, then the pair fist bumped.

After getting their check, Shawn stopped by Lassiter's desk.

"What?" Lassiter spat.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet your favorite psychic, now is it?" Shawn batted his eyelashes, even though Lassie still wasn't looking at him.

"How do you know I don't know any other psychics?" Lassiter pointed out.

"Even if you did, I'd still be your favorite." Shawn smirked. 

The fact of the matter was, Shawn was indeed, Lassiter's favorite psychic. Even if he was a complete fraud. He was still good at what he does and Lassiter applauded him for that, but psychic? No way. He'd never admit that Shawn Spencer, the sole pain in the ass in his life at that moment in time, was telling the truth on the most unbelievable thing he'd ever heard.

But yeah, he was his favorite.

After his brief conversation with Lassiter, Shawn walked away--but not before saying his goodbyes to everyone-- toward Gus.

"Lassiter is extra mean today." Gus complained.

"He's not mean. He's just annoyed by how awesome I am." Shawn replaced the word 'cute' in his mind with 'awesome'. "Besides, I find our interactions a lot more intriguing and complex when he's like that."

"Why would you want it to be complex?" Gus asked.

"I like the challenge of trying to crack him open." Shawn said."

"Crack him open? Like an egg?"

"Yes, my dear friend, exactly like an egg."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and feedback!
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @lousthighburn
> 
> And tumblr: littlestbandmerchshop.tumblr.com


End file.
